Dancing On Nails
by ThereputicChainOfEvents
Summary: Juice has a past. One from before SAMCRO, one he's never mentioned. Now old history has followed him to Charming and he has to hope that the club will back him up. And let his wife live...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I felt my phone go off in my pocket, pausing I put down my wrench and stepped out of the shop. Taking my phone out, I noticed a blocked number.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Hey." A soft voice sounded over the phone. "It's me."

I nodded, though she could not see me. "I know, I remember your voice."

She chuckled.

"Why did you call?" I asked, my words coming out strained and tired sounding.

"I'm passing by." She answered.

"You want to stop in?"

"Only if you would like me to."

"When?"

"I can be in Charming by dark."

"You remember where to go?"

"Yeah, just follow the guys riding Harley's."

I chuckled. "See you then."


	2. But It's Better If You Do (Part 1)

Juice left Teller-Morrow after a few beers. Leaving the lot, he ended up getting stopped by the second light he passed.

The red bulb shone bright in the darkness. He was starting to lose focus as he concentrated on the gleaming circle in front of him.

He barely registered the car pulling up next to him. What pulled him out of his trance was the car next to him revving its engine.

The soft purr turned into a low growl that caught his attention.

He looked away from the light at the car. The deep red car next to him, blacked out windows on the whole of the vehicle.

Analysis of the sports car took his focus away from the light and he missed when it finally changed color. The driver of the car noticed, taking advantage as she pulled away from the biker.

He quickly refocused and caught up with her.

The driver let off enough to let the biker pass her, allowing him to navigate while she followed.

He turned into his driveway, making sure his bike was out of the way enough for the car to fit.

He glanced back while he was removing his helmet, listening while the engine shut off. He was unlocking his front door when he finally heard the car door open.

The footsteps behind him were quiet. Getting louder and faster as he swung open the door to his home.

Turning around, he was attacked.


	3. But It's Better If You Do (Part 2)

He was caught by surprise as the slender female jumped into his arms.

Her fingers worked their way to his neck and pulled him down to catch his lips in her own.

Juice dropped his keys as he reached down, hands settling just under her ass before he picked her off of the ground. Her legs wrapped around him.

He broke off from her, moving to kick his front door closed. "Nice to see you too." He mumbled to her.

She chuckled. "Yeah, I can tell. You're REALLY happy to see me." She responded.

"You expect me to carry you all the way?"

She tilted her head back as though she were thinking about it.

"You bitch." He responded, laughing.

She leaned down to kiss him again. His hands came off of her ass to grab her face as he deepened the kiss with her.

She took her legs off of him. Turning, she took off down the hallway, taking off her hoodie along the way.

He followed after her.

By the time he got to his bedroom she had already peeled off her shirt.

He walked in, his hands sliding into place along her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, looking up to kiss him softly.

She let a hand slid down his chest, slipping beneath his cut. Slipping his cut off of him, it fell to the floor.

He pushed her back, watching her tumble onto his bed. Pulling his shirt over his head, he looked down to meet her expectant eyes with his own hungry gaze.

She set her boot on his leg, giving a push to keep distance between them. He grabbed her ankle, tugging at the zipper until he freed her foot, and threw the boot over her shoulder, repeating the step with her other boot.

Setting a knee on the mattress between her legs, he crawled on top of her. His fingers laced into her hair, holding her still while he kissed her deeply while he unsnapped her bra.

Her fingers went to his jeans, tugging at the button while her legs hooked around his hips, pulling the denim off of him.

He kicked the rest of his clothing off, going to work on her jeans while his lips wandered down her body.

Pausing at each breast, he looked up at her, her head tossed back in pleasure as her breathe quickened.


	4. Sweet Dreams

She rolled over in bed, her red-orange hair fanning across his chest while the sheets worked their way lower on her body.

She got off of the bed, walking out of the room. A few moments she came back with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in her hand. She tossed the box across the bed where it landed on Juice's chest.

He watched as she bent over to retrieve his jeans, pulling out his cigarettes.

Juice propped up on pillows, looking down at her green eyes. His arm curled around her waist, her breasts warm against his arms as she curled up tightly against his side.

"Thought you quit?" He asked as she pulled out one of his cigarette and pressed it between her lips.

She shrugged. "Then I'd have no reason to collect lighters."

He nodded, settling his hands on her thighs. "Yes, you and your collection. What's it up to now?"

She took a drag off of his cigarette, making sure it was fully lit before passing it over to him. "Anton bought me number 98."

He groaned, laughing. "So close." He handed her the cigarette pack she'd originally tossed his way.

"How are things?" She asked, conversationally.

"Good. Same old Same old." He watched her wrap her lips around the butt of a pink cigarette. "Why are you town?"

"To see you."

"I mean why are you in California?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Training exercise."

He nodded. "Should I know more?"

She shook her head. "How about a shower?"

He shrugged. "You go ahead." Watching her walk, naked from his bed, he groaned. "Lizzie!" She turned, looking back at him. "I'm going to miss you."

She gave him a sad, half-smile, going off into the shower. "Sweet dreams." She called back to him as he rolled over.


End file.
